Event Guide: H2k12 p1
All the text here is from the event, and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the How to play event, from Halloween 2k12: The Don thread. This also shows the announcement by the Vampire, Countess Ambrosia, and the Dark Elf, Franco in the "Don't believe the lies!" sticky thread. Intro The gameplay happened in the event battle forum, there was a forum dedicated to healing for each side. The buttons for both factions were "Attack" and "Heal", once the buttons were clicked a flash game would appear and the players would have 30 seconds to do their activity. But before either activity could be done, a player had to post to gain the energy, this would max the bar at 100 percent and would last 10 minutes, during which the energy bar would gradually go down even if the player made no attempt to attack or heal. There was also an 'Auto Action' which would only give a slight advantage and it costs a player 2 Gaia Cash to use, the damage or healing varied. Below the avatar was the current condition of the player's 'Health', the maximum being 100 Hp. If a fellow player was fully healed the button 'Unavailable' would display and the message "This user already has max health, you cannot heal them anymore.". The attack and auto action buttons would be unavailable if a player was low on energy or was killed in battle. It took about eight or more postings in the healing forum to regain 100 Hp, this could be sped up if fellow players helped in the healing process. The highest points for max damage and healing was 20 points, the lowest being 3 pt for attacking while healing depended on the players ability to slash the correct familiar: Vampire should attack owls and Dark Elves should attack bats. During the event, Gaia Staff was also participating. Players who attempted to attack them found out that it took more attacks to do any noticeable damage to their health. For example, if the bar was at 100 Hp and the attack was fully 20 Pt, it would only do 3 Pt damage. If a player successfully defeated a staff they would gain 1000 Gaia Gold. The items were gotten if the player achieved the correct amount of attacks and heals. They could get the items by going back to the event page, where a pop up would congratulate them. *Halloween 2k12 Badge - Choose a side by clicking the link in the Private Message from whoever sent the request. Players could only choose one side, and this cannot be undone or re-done. The badges were soulbound but were unbounded after the event. *Healing Potion - Perform 5 heals and 5 attacks. *Gun / Sword - 100 attacks and 5 heals. *Familiar - 100 heals and 5 attacks. *Militia Coat - Attacks and heals adding up to make 500. *Battle Hardened achievement - Attacks and heals adding up to make 1000. Kuro Gang vs Von Helson The battle is on between followers of the shadowy Kuro Gang and allies of the vampire clans. Head to the forums to fight your foes, heal your friends and lead your team to victory. Announcement NPC Countess Ambrosia and NPC Franco 'The Fish': Announcement Oct 17 Don't believe the lies! ''' http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82830359/ ;NPC Countess Ambrosia Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:13 pm Don’t believe Franco’s lies. Don Kuro only has one reason for trying to recruit you: to defeat his enemies. Once you’re no longer of use to him, you’ll be tossed aside, or worse. Take it from us: the vampires have been loyal to the Kuros for centuries, but he’s turned on us, and soon he’ll turn on you. ;NPC Franco 'The Fish' Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:17 pm These vampires are nothing but rabble, outcasts from the peaceful vampire order you may know in the above-ground world. We employed these piteous creatures once, but you can see what our generosity bought: they’re traitors and opportunists. They don’t want your friendship. They just want a new source of food, now that they’ve been cut off from the Kuro family’s generous supply of synthetic blood. If you help them defeat their former benefactors, they’ll turn on you like mad dogs. Mark my words. ;NPC Countess Ambrosia Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:17 pm Most vampires and most humans have lived in peace since the fall of Vladimir Von Helson, and we don’t intend to interfere with that peace. I’ll be the first to admit that our clans-- under the sway of Vladimir Von Helson and Don Kuro-- have not always been friends to all people. But now, Don Kuro is tinkering with occult forces beyond his control. Unless we put our past differences aside to fight this threat, we’ll all be slaves to him. ;NPC Franco 'The Fish' Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:18 pm Don Kuro is not tinkering with the occult. He is merely using spiritual methods to dispel an ancient curse that stunted his growth and forced his family underground. He intends to return the Kuro Family to their former place of power and respect, but no more-- he will become an influential figure, and many will freely choose to follow him. But he will enslave no one-- unlike the blood-drinking monsters who betrayed him. ;NPC Countess Ambrosia Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:18 pm Please, help us-- our friend Louie has agreed to join our side, and you know him to be an honorable sort. You may recall that the Kuro Gang recently destroyed H&R Wesley, nearly killing Louie in the process. ;NPC Franco 'The Fish' Posted: Wed Oct 17, 2012 4:18 pm The incident at H&R Wesley was a quite regrettable, resulting from a rogue Dark Elf going far beyond the Don’s orders; this matter has been dealt with privately. We have no quarrel with Louie, and putting innocents at risk has never been our aim. It’s a shame that the vampires have used this tragedy to advance their own evil agenda. Please, help us defeat these creatures and restore peace to Gaia. Halloween 2k12 Event Guide Energy '''How-to *In order to attack or heal others, you'll need to keep your energy up *To gain energy, you need to stay active in the event forums by posting in threads or creating your own. *To attack, you'll need attacking energy so you'll need to stay active in the main battleground forum (Halloween 2k12: The Don) *To heal, you'll need healing energy so you'll need to stay active in your team's specific home forum (House of Von Helson or Kuro Gang) *You'll have 10 minutes of time to attack/heal after your most recent event post. During this time you can attack/heal as many people as you want. *Your energy is directly tied to the 10 minute timer though. As more time passes since you last posted, your energy will continue to go down. The number of attacks/heals you make does not lower your energy any more. Attacking How-to *Slash your way through waves of enemies to score as many points as possible. *Click and drag your mouse across your enemies to slash them *As a member of the Kuro Gang, you need to slash the bats but avoid the owls at all costs! *As a member of the Von Helson house, you need to slash the owls but dodge around the bats! *Each correct slash gives you 1 point but don't get too crazy. Each wrong slash will deduct 5 points from your score. *Be sure to slash all the enemies; if you let any of them fall below the window, you'll lose a point. *Score as many points as possible (20 max) before time runs out. Healing How-to *Act quickly to patch the wounds of your friends and allies. *You'll need to keep your wits about you and make sure your memory is working well. *You'll need to find each side of six different items. *You can only see the contents of two drawers at the same time so be sure to make the right pick. *The first 4 matches will get you 3 points each while the 5th and 6th matches will give you 4 points. *Score as many points as possible (20 max) before time runs out. Team Total Scores The victor of the event will be determined using each team's total score as shown on the landing pages and forum/thread headers. This score is NOT just a sum of the team's kill and heal count but rather, a weighted sum based on several factors including: *Team attacks *Team kills *Team heals *Number of active members of each team in the killing and healing areas The reason we decided to go with this method is because if we did not, the team with the most players would almost certainly win without any chance for the smaller team to come back. Instead of relying solely on raw numbers, we can analyze the actual team activity by looking at how active each team member is. This makes it so that even if a team has fewer people, if that team has more active players, they'll still have a reasonable chance of winning. We are not counting those who signup and do nothing against a team's total score. The total is being determined by the users who are actually active and participating on the team. There is no predetermined result, there are no artificial numbers. Everything you see on the leaderboards is being determined by each of you, not us. Trick or Treating This year's trick or treating is different than previous years in that you need to visit each of the NPC shops in order to get all the candies. You'll need 22 candies for each item so you need to go to every store (except the Cash Shop and Mecha Neko). If you receive the "don't be greedy" messaging, it's because you already received candy from that store. You'll need to search for the store(s) that you missed in order to continue. Items and Achievements There are multiple items for each team and one overall achievement for the event. To find out more about the items and how to use them, just refer to this handy user made item guide. Happy playing! Misc. text Text seen on the Event page. It consisted of two scoreboards for each faction, and a stats box. Below the box were links to the manga, event forum. ;Kuro Gang vs Von Helson :Total Kills :Total Heals :Total ;Clicking thedon# results in Leaders popup :Kuro Ganag/Von Helson Leaders :Top Attackers/Top Healers ;Personal stats :Health: 0 :Attacks: 0 :Heals: 0 ;Manga :Read the story behind the struggle! :Visit Manga ;Trick-Or-Treat :Visit Gaia's shops to collect candy and earn exclusive items! :Visit Shops ;General messages *You've already joined a team. You can't just change your mind like that! *You were just attacked by (Username)! *You must refresh the page before you can attack this post again. *Invalid nonce validation passed in. *"My death...will be avenged by Waffles!" **The message by Lanzer if defeated. And Waffles the Cat being his pet. Gallery External links Example of staff who participated *Thread: KURO MOD LOVE ★ ★ ★ Dawn for the Dead *Thread: MASTER MOD LIST Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide